stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy Soloviev
Full Name: Lucy Soloviev *'Gender: Female ' *'Age: 20' *'Height: 5"5 / 5"6-ish ' *'Theme Song:' Torched Song, Claudia Brucken / ( I Always Kill) The Things I Love, CB/ Bust You Knee Caps There will never be goodbye - Metropolis Sound track Heart of Glass, Hanging on the Telephone - Blondie Second person / most/all songs - especially paper Umbrella - *'Occupation:' 'Freelance worker, odd jobs, works at a garage. ''Is a thief. ' *'Faction: Bandito ' 'History' " Small things move fast. Now you see me. Now you don't." Grew up in Step City she can be rather cynical despite her good luck getting so far in hostile areas. 'Personality' Enjoys company, but is not quick to join it, keeping her distance she'll look at people and think of their value and worth before she naturally appreciates them, always looking out for her own gain before comfort. 'Dance \ Vibe style' 'Character Relationships' '''Funk Mafia' >:C I HATE YOU GUYS MORE THAN MOST. The UG You guys can all jump off of a building. Taye: Oh man, I hate this girl. I hate her hard. She just seems to fucking unreal and happy. It pisses me off. She's so happy with what she's got, and yet she's suspicious as fuck. First meeting went horribly, not that i'd expect anything else. She cost me my friendship with Dexy, although, knowing they're in cahoots is better than ignorance. Banditos At least you're not FM or UG but I still don't like most of you. That's your own fault though. Reginald - Traitor to the FM. He won't settle with the Squares, they don't even want him, and who could blame them, he's just caused trouble for everyone. Karma. Even so he's a Bandito now, you can't be one of us and put us down all on the same day, Respect to your brothers and others. This guy needs to get his shit together before I tear him apart for casuing trouble. Rigel - Get out my work shop before I scrap you. Dexy - We usually get along, but she's been hanging out with her old crew more, people are a little too friendly. Still close friends though, not many people Lucy would actually listen to who were once traitor. Dympna - She's really stupid. Like. REALLY STUPID. Her vibe would be useful though, too bad she's a one trick pony. Don't care to acknowlage her. She's been through a bit though in her life, like most people in this city, but this flirt just grew more callous and selfish. Wish Her vibe wouldn't convince people to stay so close to her. UGh. UGHHHhhh. Never gonna be in your company if I can help it. AnnaBella - They don't interact as much as they maybe should. This girl has a lot on her shoulders, despite that she's fine and got a rep to boot. mutual respect, maybe. We do the 'silently friends' act. It's not complicated at all if you can just enjoy someones company for a little while. Squares Don't cause trouble, just get on with life. You all think you're garbage, please shut up. Officer Forbes - More like officer nut job. Always running me off my tagging areas in the quare district. WHo does he think he is keeping all those wearhouses and the station while there are people still living on the streets. 'Miscellaneous Information' "There is always a door. A door can either be open or shut, the difference is me." " there are things that I see that no body can" " I'm not lost, to be lost is to know where you're going. I'm just here, moving, traveling. " *Voice mix of PhemieC/Minako "mooki" Obata ( Also on the idea When Lucy sings softly she sings these jazz/blues type songs. ) / when she gets older and masters her vocal range a little more Paloma Faith (( Forever WIP )) 'Rp Logs/timeline' ( in order of events. Tell me where/when you think rps happened if I note things down in the wrong time/order.) PRE RP: FLASHBACKS ( that don't involve anyone else) Age 17 - Lucy wakes up after playing Possum to get away from FM. *'X100 'RP start. '' Thriller Virus -No rp logs for this year - *'''X101 '''''Solar Flares/Flashback! -Stuck as in a animal vibe form, crytilization takes over too and Lucy longs to be with people regardless of her form. Dexy seemed like a good candidate: here here. - Banditos Claim Lucy encounters a new problem with her desired home location. - Interacting with Reginald Lucy doesn't like protentual double crossers. Or Stupid flirts. *'X102' '''Current Time. ''Flashback!' -Val-Day ball Frankie Valintine is holding a Factionless ball. Lucy shows face in casual dance gear and roller blades. - Figure it out - Still sick of your shit Reginald. -Bandito Roller Derby Lucy helps the band set up - Lucy Works at her garage and Rigel continues to help find things and sort things into " piles". She gives Rigel a job. - Reginald and Lucy have another run in, she's just lost a little band of persuers and is TRYING to head home when Reg decides he wants to follow her causing a very quiet slow and tense chase. - Brief meeting With Cross and an open fire hydrant . Category:Characters Category:Roller Banditos